What Sisters Do
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hunger Games!AU. The Hunger Games had been a part of their lives since before Lily and even Petunia was born. Since before their parents were born even. They knew that much because of the video that was shown every year before the reaping. But Lily still couldn't understand it. Why was she being punished for someone else's sins? Most of all could she survive these Games?


**Hello everyone! This story was brought to you by Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment, Insane Prompt List, Ultimate Battle Competition, Hogwarts Bingo Party, Our Tangled Webs, Herbology Club, and Book Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment: Task 6 - Write about being the youngest in the family**

**Insane Prompt List: 279. (character) Petunia Dursley**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Accessory Set Price 600 words hurt/comfort**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: N1 The Hunger Games**

**Our Tangled Webs: Lily/Petunia (platonic)**

**Herbology Club: (dialogue) "There wouldn't be any problems if you just listened."**

**Book Club: Mel (relationships) siblings, and (emotion) concerned**

**Warning for Hunger Games!AU and slight bit out of character. Word count is 1,230 words. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of What Sisters Do.**

"There wouldn't be any problems if you just listened for once in your life and stayed quiet," Petunia shouted as she paced the close confines of the room where tributes said goodbye to their families.

"I just did what I thought you would have done," sixteen year old Lily said, looking up at her older sister in admiration. The same look of admiration that the twelve year old girl she'd volunteered for had worn as Lily had mounted the stairs in the town square. "Can you tell me you would have let a little twelve year old go into the Games?"

The Hunger Games had been a part of their lives since before Lily and even Petunia was born. Since before their parents were born even. They knew that much because of the video that was shown every year before the reaping. But Lily still couldn't understand it. The people who were the reason for the Games creation were long dead, weren't they? If that was so why were the people of Panam still being punished for their action? Why was she being punished for their actions?

"Did you hear me, Lily?" Petunia shrieked at her.

Lily blinked up at her sister in confusion. She had been unaware that her sister was still talking to her. It hadn't dawned on her what this would do to her older sister. Petunia had already been through the Games and made it out a victor a few years ago. Lily remembers it clearly as though it was yesterday. Petunia had volunteered for her. Lily and not Petunia had been picked as tribute for District six. She had been around the same age as the girl she'd just volunteered for when Petunia won.

She could still hear her sister's voice from that day mixed with her own voice in the back of her mind. "I volunteer as tribute!" The words rang through her head. The words that she hoped hadn't served as her doom.

"I'm sorry Petunia," Lily said, watching her sister's fury diminish as fast as it had come. She couldn't help the tears that started streaming down her face. She'd never seen Petunia so made at her before. She thought that this would make Tuney, as Lily used to call her sister, happy. She just wanted to make her older sister happy that she was following in her footsteps and volunteering for someone less able to survive the Games. She also wanted to make her family proud.

Petunia pulled her baby sister into her arms and gently rocked her. "No," she said soothingly. "I'm sorry. I should have known that you would be the one to sacrifice your own life for someone else's. That's just who you are. I just don't want to watch my little sister die in some arena. Alright?" She didn't need to say anything else because they both know that the arena brought death to twenty three of the people that went into it.

Lily nodded, sniffling a bit.

"You have to make me a promise, right here and now," Petunia said sharply. She fixed Lily with that patented older sister stare that she had perfected. The one that brokered no arguments from her.

"Alright."

"Promise me that you will win these Games. Promise me that I won't have to bury my little sister, please."

"But Tuney you know I ca…"

"Promise me before our parents get here. It will make it much easier to be able to tell them that I will do everything in my power to bring you home. Even if we can't pull it off. Alright?"

As she said the door knob started to turn slowly. It was now or never and Lily would never be able to take this moment back if it went wrong. She nodded her head at Petunia.

The door opened slowly to reveal Lily's best friend, a perky blonde haired girl named Marlene, and Lily and Petunia's parents standing at the door. Marlene rushed into the room and flung her arms around Lily sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," she whispered. "This isn't fair."

"It's alright, Lene," Lily said soothingly. "Tuney will be there to protect me. That's what a big sister does. They look out for you."

She made no mistake in her mind that that wouldn't be the case once she was inside the arena but it was the case now. Petunia would look out for her until she went into the arena. Looking over Lily saw Petunia and their parents whispering hurriedly about something. She wondered what that was about as she listened to Marlene drone on and on about Sirius Black. She wished she was the one with only boy problems to worry about and not impending death. But just thinking that made her upset. She wouldn't wish this on anyone let alone Marlene.

Soon the peacekeepers were knocking on the door to say that time was up. It didn't seem long enough. Not by far. Marlene gave Lily a quick hug before leaving the Evans family to say their goodbyes privately.

"Listen to your sister," was her mother's sage advice. "She's been in this type of situation before and she knows how to survive."

"Don't eat anything you don't know how to cook," was her father's advice. How could he worry about food in times like this? Lily was going into an arena to fight to the death, she was pretty sure food would be the least of her worries. Unless the Gamemakers decided to make this year's Games a pie eating contest.

She nodded, anyway, to both pieces of advice. Her stomach twisting into knots at thought of leaving the only safe place she had ever been. She hated looking weak. She hated the fact that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But most of all she hated the fact that she wished she'd never volunteered to begin with.

She feels her parents both giving her hugs and kisses and promising her that she would make it through this. She would come home to them and Tuney. She was a tough girl and could do anything she put her mind to. She doesn't want to think about what that would mean in the days to come because thinking about it makes it real. Making it real would mean accepting that she was going to her death. Either that or taking someone else to their own which is a thought worse than her own death.

Then it's just Petunia and her in the room again. Petunia turns to her tears shining in her eyes and this makes Lily's eyes start to sting too. It's one of her many flaws. She can't help but cry when she sees someone else crying.

"Don't let them see you cry," Petunia says holding her arms for Lily to run into them. They stand that way for a while, just two sisters crying in each others arms, before the doors open and they ushered from the room they were in by Peacekeepers.

Lily doesn't remember the trip to the train but she's glad for one thing. She's glad that Petunia was with her. She's glad that Petunia was going to be watching out for her the whole time. That was after all what a big sister did and she has the best one there is.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of What Sisters Do as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
